


Your Love It Keeps Me Warm (And Your Arms They Keep Me Safe)

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Where everyone just cares about our favourite useless lesbian, after all she's been through, and all she feels, and her ongoing battle with doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Ada mirrors Pippa after the events of Halloween, knowing Hecate won't reach out, but also knowing she shouldn't be alone.Essentially, fluff and TLC for Hecate felt required....





	Your Love It Keeps Me Warm (And Your Arms They Keep Me Safe)

Pippa turned on hearing the chiming of her mirror, smiling as she touched the surface.  Hecate was early in her call.  Her smile turned to a look of confusion as she was met with the rather serious face of Ada Cackle.

“Well met, Miss Cackle.”

“Well met, Pippa dear,” said Ada tiredly.  “I’m sorry to interrupt your evening, especially given the day, but I wondered if you’d spoken to Hecate at all today?”

“No,” answered Pippa.  “Not yet.  We had a call scheduled for later this evening.”  She paused, taking in the slump of the other woman’s shoulders.  “Ada is everything quite all right?”

Ada sighed.  “Today has been a rather dark day, it must be said.”

Her worry mounting Pippa sat forward in her chair.  “Ada whatever is the matter?”

“We almost lost the school today,” the older witch finally breathed.  “The founding stone was extinguished…”

Pippa gasped.  “Is everyone okay?”

“Everyone is alive and intact, with the exception of Miss Mould.” she responded slowly.  “It would appear Hecate’s concern over her hiring were valid.  More than valid.  It turns out she was in league with my sister.”

“I’m so sorry, Ada,” breathed Pippa. 

The other witch shook her head.  “I should have listened to Hecate sooner.  If it wasn’t for her, Mildred and Julie Hubble of all people neither the school nor I would be here.”

“The ice?”

“We got most of the staff and students out, but those that remained, and those of us who were trapped…  Well, let’s just say if Julie Hubble hadn’t arrived, we’d be standing frozen in a magical black spot.”

Pippa let out a long, ragged breath.  “Trapped?”

“Hecate, myself and two of the students who were trying their best to help were locked in the potions room.”  She looked down at her feet.  “If those girls hadn’t been quite so willing and trusting of Hecate to give the last of their magic we’d never have got her out.”

The blonde could feel herself trembling at the thought of the ice creeping over everyone, their magic, and very essence seeping away as the cold set in.  And to be trapped?  “You sent Hecate out?”

“She was our best hope,” said Ada, lifting her gaze once more.  “But I fear, more affected by today’s events than any of us.  I’ve tried to speak with her, but she insists she’s fine.”

“She always does,” breathed Pippa.

“She won’t say it to me, not directly, but she must feel hurt by my not listening to her sooner about her concerns where Miss Mould was concerned,” said Ada.  “And today, I know she feels she could have done more.  But there was truly nothing more any of us could have done.  You of all people know her magical strength.  Today alone affected her more than any of us on that front.  It had to.”

Pippa looked up at hearing the other witch sniffle.  “Ada?”

The grey haired witch tried to wave away her concern, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.  “I’m sorry.  I just worry for her.”

“You care for her a great deal,” said Pippa.

“I make no effort to conceal the fact I love her dearly,” admitted Ada.  “She’s an extraordinary witch and my dearest friend.  I have almost come to think of her as family.  The daughter I never had.”  She paused, wiping at her eyes.  “But I fear what care I can give her this evening is not what she needs.”

Pippa’s heart broke for the woman, barely hanging on herself after the day’s events, but caring more that Hecate was looked after. 

“I have no right to ask, Miss Pentangle, and if you think I am encroaching on you or Hecate’s privacy then tell me plainly,” said Ada, unable to meet the other woman’s eyes.  “She hasn’t told me in so many words, but reading between the lines, I know that you have rekindled your friendship, and I might guess, more than that.  I only ask if you might find time this evening to come to her.  She won’t let me be the one to see her break, but I hope she might let you.  And that you might be the one to help put her back together afterwards.”

“You don’t even have to ask,” said Pippa, who had already decided she would make whatever arrangements were necessary with her deputy and be at Cackle’s before the night was out.  “My long distance transference isn’t all I’d like it to be, so it will take me a few jumps, but I’ll be there as soon as I make the necessary arrangements here.”

“Thank you, my dear,” said Ada gratefully.  “You are, of course, welcome to stay with us as long as you need, or as long as you like.”

Pippa nodded, already mentally cataloguing what she wanted to pack.  “I’ll stop by your office when I arrive?”

“It would be a pleasure to see you,” said Ada, managing a watery smile. 

*

Pippa was aware that her cloak was hanging off her at a rather peculiar angle and that her hair had been neater, but she freely admitted that long distance transfer was not her forte.  She much preferred her broom, but tonight, she hadn’t wanted to waste the hours it would take to reach Cackle’s. 

She knocked on Ada’s office door, still rather dizzy.  She smiled when the heavy wood swung open to reveal the headmistress.  “Well met, Miss Cackle.  Apologies for my appearance.  Long distance transference always leaves me a little _frazzled_ but I didn’t want to waste time in flying and didn’t have the notice to prepare a portal spell.”

“Oh, well met, Miss Pentangle.  I hadn’t expected you to arrive quite so quickly,” said the older witch, stepping aside to allow her in.  “Might I offer you some tea?  Allow you a moment to compose yourself?”

“A quick cup won’t hurt.  Though after your call, I admit, I’m keen to see Hecate.”

Ada dropped her head.  “I wish there was more I could do, but the relationship I have with Hecate is one we’ve built on trust.  And I fear that I in not listening to her concerns about Miss Mould, and today in general, I have hurt that trust.”  She busied herself making tea before settling into the armchair opposite the pink clad witch.  “I hope you don’t think I asked you here to fix some petty squabble, I-“

“Ada,” interrupted Pippa softly.  “I didn’t think that for a moment.  When you called…I could hear how concerned you were about her.  I’m glad you called.  We both know Hecate would be the last person to admit she wasn’t coping, or reach out…”  She accepted the cup that was passed to her with a gentle smile.  “How are you coping?”

“Miraculously my school, my students and my staff are all safe,” she replied.  “I’ll be fine.”

Pippa raised an eyebrow.  “Really?”

“Really,” smiled Ada.  “I could’ve lost everything I hold dear today, but I didn’t.  That’s rather a lot to be thankful for from where I’m sitting.”

Not for the first time, the younger witch found she truly admired the woman sitting before her.  She faced everything with the same fierce determination that things would turn out for the best and air of positivity to rival her own.  “Things certainly could have turned out worse.”

“Yes,” agreed Ada.  “There is much that needs to be done, but for tonight, some rest and recuperation is definitely in order.”

“How are the students?” asked Pippa.

“Those who were evacuated have been spared the worst of it and have been enjoying the festivities.  And those who remained…well, Julie Hubble is a nurse and has checked them over and they are physically fine as far as she can ascertain.  I imagine, however, for the next few days they are likely to spend more hours asleep than they are awake while their magic replenishes.”

“I expect the same might be said for you,” said Pippa.  “And Hecate.”

Ada nodded.  “I daresay you might be right.”  She placed her cup and saucer on the side table next to her.  “Dimity and the other members of staff have agreed to keep things running for the next few days and amend the timetables as necessary while we recover ourselves.”

“If I can help at all while I’m here,” said Pippa, placing her own cup down and leaning across to take Ada’s hand in her own.  “You only have to ask.  I’ve cleared it with my deputy that I can be away as long as is needed.”

“You’re a good soul, Pippa Pentangle,” smiled Ada, clasping the blonde’s hand between her own.  “Now, not that I’m shooing you out of here, but I feel I’ve monopolised your time quite enough.  And I imagine you’re keen to see Hecate.”

With a nod, Pippa rose.  “I am.  I’m a little apprehensive, however, of how she might take my sudden appearance. 

Ada gave her a sympathetic smile.  “If she takes it badly there are rooms made up just along the corridor from my own.  You’re more than welcome to stay in any of them.  I suspect, however, she might be rather glad to see you.”

“I hope so.”

*

Pippa frowned as she approached Hecate’s door, finding it ajar.  “Hecate?”  She waited in the doorway, not wanting to intrude.  “Hiccup, it’s just me.”

“Pipsqueak?”

Slipping through the gap in the door, Pippa entered the room.  “Hi.”  She took in the sight of the other witch sat before a raging fire, a thick blanket wrapped around her. 

“Don’t close the door!”

Pippa raised her hands a placating gesture.  “I won’t.  I promise.”  She slowly stepped towards her, smiling softly.  “How are you?”

There was no answer forthcoming, only a series of expressions, each slightly more lost than the last.  Pippa sat next to Hecate on the small sofa, placing her hand palm up between them.  She was surprised when barely a second later it was grasped by cold, trembling fingers.  “I’m here, Hiccup.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Hecate nodded, gripping Pippa’s hand all the tighter.  “I was terrified I was never going to see you again today,” she whispered.

Pippa turned so that she was better facing the other witch.  “I’m here.  I’m right here.”  She guided the trembling hand in her own to her face, cupping it against her cheek.  Reaching for her other hand, she brought it to rest against her chest where Hecate could feel her heartbeat.  “Your hands are cold.  Would you like me to warm them?”

“I’m cold everywhere,” admitted Hecate.  “The ice is gone but I’m still so cold.”

“I heard about the founding stone.  About what happened,” said Pippa gently.  “I wish I could have been there.  That I could have helped.”

Hecate screwed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened.  “I wanted to mirror you, to be able to talk to you…” she gasped, her breathing ragged and uneven as she began to sob.  “I wanted to hear you tell me it was all going to be okay, even if I knew in my heart it wasn’t.  Instead I had to tell the pupils we were trapped with that they might not even make it out.  Ada…she couldn’t.  But they deserved to know the truth.”  Her hand slid from Pippa’s cheek into her hair, clutching at the golden strands. 

Pippa winced slightly at the pull to her hair, glad Hecate’s eyes were closed.  She would gladly give her what she needed right now, no matter what pain it caused her. 

“The door wouldn’t open.  And my magic…All of the magic.”

Leaning in to press their foreheads together, Pippa could feel each shuddering breath leaving Hecate’s lips. 

“I couldn’t open it.  I just…couldn’t.  And it was getting so cold.”  She sniffled, the hand pressed to Pippa chest clutching at the fabric of her dress, trying to find purchase on something, anything to ground her.  “They gave what magic they had to send me from the room, and I failed them.”

“No, Hecate,” sad Pippa.  “You didn’t fail them.  Look around you.  The school and everyone in it is safe because of you.”

Hecate shook her head.  “Not because of me.  I was too late.  I…I froze!”  She pulled back.  “I …hesitated.  If I’d been quicker to act…but I was selfish in that moment.”  She looked tearfully at the woman in front of her.  “I hesitated because if I gave up my magic, I would have nothing.  Would be nothing.”

“Oh Hecate.  You are so much more than your magic.  You are good, and kind and brave.  You’re magnificent.”  She was forced to blink away tears of her own.  “I only wish you’d see it.”

“I’m not any of those things, Pipsqueak.”

Pippa managed a small smile through her tears.  “Oh but you are.  And a hundred other brilliant things besides.”  She brought her hands up to cup the other witch’s tear stained cheeks.  “And you have me.  You will always have me, whatever happens.  If you sat before me tonight and told me you no longer had your magic it wouldn’t make me love you one bit less than I do.”

Hecate let out a strangled sob before lurching forward to press her lips to Pippa’s.  She didn’t deserve her.  Didn’t deserve the love and trust people seemed to place in her.  She couldn’t stop herself, however, as she pulled the blonde to her, her kiss desperate and sloppy. 

Pippa’s hands slip from Hecate’s cheeks to settle at her waist as she allowed the kiss to be deepened, trying to let her take what she needed.  The hand in her hair tightened further before the need for breath finally forced her to pull back. 

“I’m sorry,” breathed Hecate, furiously wiping at her own tears.  “I-

“Don’t apologise,” said Pippa.  “Not for this.  Never for this.”  She used a single finger to tilt Hecate’s chin up so she could meet her eyes.  “Now why don’t we get you into bed?  You must be exhausted, and I can put a warming spell on the blankets too?”

Hecate managed a wobbly smile.  “That sounds nice.”  She was too tired to fight, and wanted the comfort of it too much.

Pippa stood slowly, bringing Hecate with her.  “Come on then.  Let’s get you warm and comfortable.”

*

Pippa hadn’t expected Hecate to be quite so malleable under her touch.  She had, however, expected the tears.  She slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, feeling her cold even under the layers of warmed blankets and the thick pyjamas that Pippa had encouraged her to put on. 

Hecate still cried silently, she realised, as barely a sound escaped into the darkened room as the woman in her arms trembled.  She ached to raise the lights, to see her face and wipe away the tears that tracked down their cheeks, but she knew Hecate would only withdraw.  So she did what she could.  What Hecate would permit, and held her close, allowing her to face away from her, nuzzling against the back of her neck through her thick dark curls, reminding her that she was right there.

Eventually, her tears spent and too exhausted to keep her eyes open, she succumbed to sleep.  Pippa, however, remained awake, her arms still tight around Hecate.  She was warming slowly.  Very slowly, but as she warmed she settled.  She unfurled from the tight ball she had curled herself into, stretching out against Pippa’s body. 

She guessed that after having been magically exhausted and then her powers having been returned in quite such quick succession that she would either sleep for days, or wake up soon, the magic burning through her, too much to be contained for controlled.  Either way, she would be there.  She was content to let Hecate take what she needed, and be whatever she needed in the coming days, whether that was a hand to hold, or a safe place to transfer her excess magic to. 

*

Pippa woke in the darkness, feeling Hecate restless in her arms, sounds of frustration emanating from her throat. 

“Hiccup, you okay?”

In the dim light of early morning she could just make out Hecate’s hand freeing itself from the confines of the blankets.  A single sweeping motion later, she felt Hecate’s magic wash over her.  It was only on feeling soft skin against her own that she realised what Hecate had done.  With a smile, she flicked her own wrist, removing the warming charms from the blankets before settling back in.

*

Hecate woke slowly, stretching out only to freeze as her body awoke to the sensation of warm skin against her own.  She turned her head, releasing the breath she had been holding at the sight of familiar blonde waves half covering a lightly flushed cheek.  _Pippa_.

It came back to her slowly, but not completely, she realised, not recalling precisely when she removed her pyjamas.  She started to slide from the bed, but the arm around her waist tightened.

“Morning Hiccup,” came the rough, sleep laden rumble from the blonde.

“Good morning,” said Hiccup quietly, her cheeks flushing red as Pippa threw a leg over her own.  “Pipsqueak, did we…I mean…”

“I wasn’t sure you’d remember,” said Pippa, slightly hesitant.  “I don’t think you even woke up properly.”

Hecate frowned. 

“You woke up enough at some point on the second night to vanish your clothes.  And mine.”

“I’m sorry,” breathed the darker haired witch, embarrassed at being so presumptuous, especially not even being conscious in doing so. 

Pippa smiled.  “Don’t be.  It’s been somewhat of a treat to have you in my arms for so long.  And you know I never complain about you taking my clothes off.” 

Hecate frowned.  “You said the second night?”

“You’ve been sleeping for three days, Hecate.  It’s not surprising considering what you’ve gone through.”

“Three days!” exclaimed Hecate, immediately trying to sit up.  “But the school!”

“Is fine,” said Pippa in reassurance, the arm around Hecate’s waist loosening enough to allow her to go if she really wanted to, but firm enough to remind her it was there.  “Ada has had the other members of staff looking after things, and both she and the students who were involved in the freeze are fine.  They, like you, have been sleeping it off and replenishing their magical energies.”  Still laying on he side, she let her free hand slowly stroke up and down Hecate’s back, watching as her eyes slipped closed.

“You stayed.”

“Of course I stayed,” smiled the blonde.  “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“But you stayed for three days,” said Hecate, turning to face her, eyes fluttering open. 

Pippa nodded.  “I’d have stayed three weeks if that's what it took.  How do you feel?”

“Tired,” admitted Hecate.  "Still tired."

“Then sleep,” said Pippa, like it was so simple.  “I’ll still be here when you wake.  And so will everything else.”  She was pleased when Hecate seemed to accept this, moving to settle back under the covers.  She scooted close once more, settling against the other woman, who looked at her with a frown.  “What is it?”

“You have things on,” said Hecate, her voice already becoming thick with sleep.

Pippa chuckled.  “I may have had to leave bed a few times to eat and use the bathroom, and I went to offer what help I could to the other staff.  I’m afraid I had to put clothes on to do that.”

Hecate grumbled at the fabric which interrupted the soft skin she was sleepily nuzzling.  “Don’t need them now.”

“No, I suppose I don’t,” said Pippa, magically removing them with a wriggle of her fingers.  “Better?”  The only response was a pleased hum from Hecate as she turned, wrapping her slight frame more tightly around her.  Resting her head atop the cascade of dark curls she smiled in the low light.  She didn’t need clothes, only the woman holding her close.  A sleepy smirk crept across her features.  Perhaps when they woke next, they could explore the other benefits of not wearing clothes.  But for now, she was content to simply feel her love’s skin against her own, now back to being deliciously warm, any lingering residue of Hecate’s icy prison having no place in their little cocoon. 

Pressing a kiss to the messy curls beneath her cheek, she let her eyes slip closed.  She had everything she needed and all that mattered most to her in her arms, and she could sleep content with that. 


End file.
